$g(n) = -4n+5$ $h(t) = t^{2}+2t+2+g(t)$ $ g(h(4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(4) = 4^{2}+(2)(4)+2+g(4)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(4)$ $g(4) = (-4)(4)+5$ $g(4) = -11$ That means $h(4) = 4^{2}+(2)(4)+2-11$ $h(4) = 15$ Now we know that $h(4) = 15$ . Let's solve for $g(h(4))$ , which is $g(15)$ $g(15) = (-4)(15)+5$ $g(15) = -55$